


The Wedding Crashers

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: F/M, I really hate this fanfiction and I have no idea why I'm posting it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unexpected guests arrive at Michael and Lindsay's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry.

       “I do.” Michael ‘ _Rage Quit_ ' Jones replied to the preacher. He looked into Lindsay's soon-to-be-his-wife Tuggey's blue eyes.

 

     “You may now kiss the bride!” The preacher boomed out. The auburn leaned in. Their lips were inches apart when a loud _bang_ startled them. The church doors swung open and three young females stomped in. Michael glanced at all three, the middle one looked to be about thirteen, she had auburn hair, the same shade as Michael’s. She looked like she could be Lindsay’s and his’ daughter. The one to the left of him looked to be about twelve. She had _long_ honey gold hair and blue eyes. She had her arms crossed and a stubborn look on her face. The one to the right of him looked to be about fifteen, she had shiny black hair and green eyes.

 

      “You shouldn’t be marrying _her_!” The one in the middle had her hands pointing at Lindsay. “You should be marrying _him_!” She moved her hands over to the blond Brit sitting next to Ray and Geoff.

 

     “ _What!?_ ” Michael shouted, getting angrier by the second.

 

     “You hear us.” The one to the left retorted. Michael started toward them, his face red with anger. “Who the fu-”

 

     “It’s true!” Gavin blurted out. He knew he had to do something to stop the American, but he blurted that out before he was able to think of anything. Gavin’s face _quickly_ flushed of all color and was replaced with red. Michael turned and looked at him, with his expression now confused.

 

     “ _What!?_ ”

 

     Gavin took a deep breath, knowing it was either now or never. “I like you, Michael. _Like like_ you. I’m happy for you and Lindsay, I just.” He took another deep breath. “I want to be the one that wakes up next to you every morning. I want to be the one that you give your biggest smile to. I want to be the one to kiss you every morning. I want to be the one who you give your jacket to on cold nights. I want to be the one to go on a honeymoon with you. I just-I just.” He sighed. “ _I just_ can’t help it. I’m sorry, Michael.” Gavin looked down and started the descent back to his seat.

 

     “I didn’t know you felt that way…” Michael’s face started to soften. “I’ve always liked you too, Gavin, but I also like Lindsay.”

 

    “Well, who’s it going to be?” The girl to the right asked. Michael turned from Gavin and started to get angry again, remembering the three girls here. “I don’t fucking know! I didn’t plan to choose between my fucking fi _ancée_ and my fucking best friend on my fucking wedding day!” Lindsay walked up behind him and put her arms around his waste. She started to talk softly into his ear. “Just know, if you pick Gavin, it won’t effect me. I prepared myself for this. I had a feeling this might happen. Promise.” She backed away from Michael. Everyone watched him in silence, awaiting his decision. Michael turned to Lindsay and started toward her. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

     “You sure?” He whispered.

 

     “I’m positive. Go get your boy.” She smiled. Michael continued to hug her for the next minute. He let go and slowly made his way through the aisle to Gavin.

 

     “Please stand up, Gavin.” Gavin did this, doing his best not to make eye contact. Michael took Gavin’s hand and went on one knee.

 

     “Gavino Free, will you be my boyfriend? Totally homo.”

 

     “Do-Do you really mean it?”

 

      Michael nodded. “Truly mean it.”

 

    “Yes, yes I will be.” Michael leaped up and kissed the Brit smack dab on the mouth.

      “Looks like you two aren’t dirty straights after all.” Ray chuckled out. Michael responded by playfully slapping Ray on the head, not breaking his lips from Gavins.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
